Taint My Wings Black
by The Gothic Goddess of Night
Summary: "What if I told you...that I wanted my wings stained black?" I ask while gazing at the stars. "Well, I've certainly never heard an angel say that before. You are a very strange one." He replied. "Indeed I am. Indeed I am"


_Wings that are as white as snow.  
__Light feathers that are as soft as silk.  
__Eternal Purity.  
__Light.__  
_

_These are but a few words to describe an Angel.  
__Words that I do not want to describe me.  
__Yes, I am an Angel...and I hate every minute of it.  
__Why? You ask. The answer is simple.__  
_

_We are useless beings  
__Always looking down upon the mortals that we can barely save.  
__So, why not embrace the darkness?  
__After all...it doesn't seem so bad...  
__  
_

"Lily! Heads up!" called Ronald snapping me out of my mid-flight daydream.

_Yes, that Ronald. Grim Reaper Ronald Knox, my current reaping partner._

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" I yelled swiftly gliding right, him horizontal of me in the air on his Death Scythe.

_Yeah, I know. You're a bit confused, right? Well, allow me to explain.  
__Yes, I am an Angel, but I am here on Earth.  
__I so bored up in Heaven that I decided to come here!  
__Now, I work as a Grim Reaper!_

_At the moment we are trying to collect a rather nasty soul.  
__This person was a murderer who had killed many.  
__W__e deemed him unworthily of living any longer.  
__We must, now collect the soul quickly._

I flew directly toward the lashing soul, slinging my Death Scythe at it. "Got ya!" I smirked as my Scythe instantly absorbed part of the soul. Before a strand of it fiercely smacked me a good distance away.

_I suppose that I should tell you what it looks like, right?  
Well, un-like most Reapers I can't carry or swing around a large weapon.  
You know, because of the wings and all.  
My Death Scythe is a long chain scythe that I strap to my right hip,  
the chain is hidden inside that handle & retractable.  
No, worries William has approved of this._

I quickly flapped my wings in order to correct myself in the air, before I collided with a building or the ground. Luckily, I managed to straighten out and retract my chain. I must have distracted it long enough for Roland because he was absorbing the soul with his Death Scythe. He had it in a matter of seconds. He landed on his feet bedside the now lifeless body, smirking in victory. I few over and landed next to him.

"Got it?" I asked just to be sure. He turned to me with a grin and a thumbs-up as he replied, "Yeah, I got it!" With a playful smile, I smacked his arm. "You mean _we_ got it." "Right, right. Lets hurry and get back, before William come to find us." He said, not wanting the emotionless Reaper to show up. "Alright, let's go!" I leaped into the air and started to fly back to Grim Reaper HQ, as I called it.

Once we got back we handed our reports to William, who looked over them quickly. "Good work you two." He told us with a small nod. "Now, if only Grell could be like the two of you, we'd get much less paperwork to fill out." He said as he closed his eye and pushed up his Reaper Glasses. "How rude!" _'Speak of the Devil.' _We all thought with a sweat drop. "I'll have you know that I do my job just like everyone else!" Said the red-haired Reaper coming to stand next to William. "Yes, you also break the rules and take too much time." stated William. The red Reaper looked appalled at the statement. "That's not true!" Yelled Grell. All three of us each gave him doubtful looks. "Well, maybe not completely true." He tried, looking down and pushing his index fingers together.

"In any case," William turn to redirect his attention back to us. "you two are free to do whatever you wish until your next assignment. Since you both completed this mission rather quickly." "Yes!" We both shared a high-five. "Your dismissed." He told us and shooed all three of us out of his office.

"So, what do you wanna do now Lily?" Roland asked me as we walk away from William's office. "I'll tell you what I'd like to do." Stated the red-headed Reaper coming to walk with us, me in the middle of the two. Me and Roland both sweat-dropped at the, now, blushing reaper. "I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know." We muttered at the same time. Grell pouted at us, "Well!" I turned my attention back to Roland, "I think that I know what I want to do. I want to go explore London." "Alright, let's go to London!" Yell Roland excitedly, fist pumped in the air. I laughed at his child-like antic. "Well if your going, then I am too." Grell stated with a grin. "Why do you want to go Grell?" I asked him curiously. "Because maybe I'll get to see my Bassy!" Grell said happily, daydreaming of this 'Bassy' again. Me and Roland rolled our eyes at the love-struck Reaper as the three of us headed of to London.

- Over The Streets Of London -

"So, that's him?" I asked looking at a young kid, dressed rather nice, and a butler walking down the streets. "Yep! That's my Bassy!" said the swooning Reaper. Roland sighed, "His name is Sebastian Michaelis. The boy he's with is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive noble family and the owner of the Funtom Company." "So, your telling me that a Demon is a butler and that child is a noble, head of his family _and_ runs a company?" I asked not believing what they told me. "That's right, little angel. The young Earl has made a contract with Bassy. And once that contract is fulfilled, my Bassy will devour his soul. But until then their stuck together. Unfortunate for me. Said Grell, muttering that last part.

"Hmm, interesting." I muttered to myself watching the pair enter a shop that read 'Undertaker'. "Well, we better get moving now." Said Roland putting his hands behind his head. "It's only a matter of time before that demon knows we're here." He finished. Grell gave a depressed sigh, "Do we have to?" Both Roland and I gave him a glare. "Oh alright. Let's go." He huffed. "It is getting late. We should head back." I said looking at the diminishing sun light. They both nodded in agreement and we proceeded back to HQ. All three of us unaware of the reddish-brown eyes that watched us leave.


End file.
